


Joel Robinson: Urban Legend

by yearofmeteors



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Face Slapping, Foot Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Safer Sex, Shoe Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofmeteors/pseuds/yearofmeteors
Summary: Joel didn't mean to become an urban legend but sometimes it had its perks.





	1. Pyrotechnic Master

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this but are you surprised? Coming from me?

Jonah had heard rumors about a Joel Robinson. Everyone who had been on the asteroid circuit for two seconds had heard of him. Space Rogue. Weed Man. Pyrotechnics Master. Kinky Bastard. Jonah had never actually seen the guy. But that was the nature of urban legends, they had always _just_ left town. There was always someone who knew someone who knew someone who had smoked with Joel Robinson, or chilled with Joel Robinson, or got a weird trinket from Joel Robinson, or fucked Joel Robinson. But surely the Joel that had made the bots wasn’t _that_ Joel. The last name had to be a coincidence. It did give him pause to see that the Joel in the experiment archives matched the urban legend’s description. Exceptionally sleepy looking. And the bots _had_ told him Joel did pyrotechnics for a living these days.

But when he walked in on the bots’ weekly skype call with Joel he wasn’t too sure this was the Joel of lore. This dude was just a giant dork who loved the bots. Sleepy sure, but who wouldn’t be a little sleepy after years with the bots. And the interior of the ship, from what Jonah could see, was the most hodge-podge looking décor that existed. This was not the ship of a smooth-talking party guy. This was just a cute middle-aged dude who was checking in on his robot kids.

Joel laughed, looking past the bots to catch Jonah’s eye. A really cute middle-aged dude. Huh.

“Who’s the cute human?” Joel asked, giving Jonah a once over.

“Who me?” Jonah pointed at himself as the bots yelled various light-hearted insults preceding his name.

“Unless you’ve got another human hiding up there, I’m talking about you, big guy.”

“B-big guy?” This was bad. Very bad. The Joel Robinson or not, this Joel was still . . . dangerous. In a soft spoken dorky kind of way.

“Yeah, you’re pretty cute. Kinga knows her TV eye candy.”

“Uhhhhh . . . thank you?”

The bots jumped in to object to Jonah being the eye candy and the conversation was quickly derailed even though Joel’s gaze lingered on Jonah. He had a soft smile that was going to haunt Jonah for days. Even if this was most likely not the Joel Robinson of lore, (right?) he was still cute.

“Take care of yourselves. I’ll talk to you next week. And Jonah?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like to talk with you one on one,” Joel said, smiling slow and sleepy. The bots snickered.

“You’re in troooouble,” Crow said.

Fuck.

\---------------------------------------------

“What’s wrong Jonah?” Joel asked, giving Jonah a once over half-way through the call.

“Um, n-nothing.”

“You sure?”

“Uh, well, I mean . . .” Jonah trailed off, breath catching as Joel smiled lazy and sweet. “Uh.” Joel merely watched him with those sleepy eyes of his. “I got a weird question . . .”

“What is it?”

“Are you _The_ Joel Robinson?”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Joel said. He didn’t sound convincing in the least.

“Uh,” Jonah really did not want to actually admit to any of it. Out loud. To the maybe probably guy himself. “There’s this urban legend of sorts about this pyrotechnics guy who you know . . .”

“No I don’t know,” Joel sounded like he was about to start laughing. Jonah frowned.

“I think you do actually. You’re the same dude aren’t you?”

“Can’t really say, what have you heard?” Joel smiled, leaning forward.

“Just a bunch of rumors.”

“You believe all rumors you hear?”

“No . . .”

“But some of them got you thinking?”

“Uh . . .”

“Fantasizing?”

“Jesus – ”

“Which rumors are you interested in Jonah?”

Jonah spluttered, not getting much of anything out.

“Aren’t you going to give me a hint? I want to know about this other Joel Robinson running around out there.”

“Uhhhhh.” Jonah was fairly certain he was not going to be able to voice any of the shit he’d heard. “Forget about me asking. I was just wondering.”

“Whatever you say, honey.”


	2. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel is an evil fucking tease.

“How are you doing, honey?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“I call the people, or bots I like, honey. I can stop if you’d like.”

“Um . . .” He did not want that to happen but he also did not want Joel to know how much of a crush he had forming. “Uh, no it’s okay. Don’t stop on my account.” Jonah tried to play it off as nothing special but Joel’s smirk confirmed he had definitely failed.

“That Joel of legend, anyone ever say he calls people honey?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think I’ve heard that.” Jonah did not like where this was headed even if he couldn’t quite pinpoint what the destination was going to be.

“You’re telling me he doesn’t say anything special?”

“Uh . . . well, I mean I’ve heard some things.” Jonah could recall a few stories involving a few certain phrases that had inspired some less than pure thoughts. However, there was no way he was going to admit that to Joel. “I just chalked it up to whoever was telling me the rumor.”

“Not giving me any hints?” Joel was practically pouting. It was awful.

“Why do you care what this ‘other Joel’ says anyways? Apparently he isn’t you.”

“ _You_ thought he was me. It could cause all sorts of problems if I can’t live up to whatever he’s been doing.”

“Give yourself some credit.” Jonah bit his lip, pissed he had actually said that. But it was true. Joel might be an unassuming dorky middle-aged dude but there was something off about him that had Jonah a little flustered.

“Oh, you think I could hold my own?” Joel practically purred. OK. A lot flustered.

“Uh I mean. . .”

“But _I_ don’t know how well I could hold up to this other Joel if you won’t tell me what my competition is? Come on honey,” Joel leaned forward, looking all sweet, “tell me what you’ve heard.”

Jonah fisted his hands, trying not to give into the sleepy pout. “I don’t know. It’s pretty, uh,” Jonah swallowed thickly, “it’s some pretty raunchy stuff. You know, people get . . . frustrated on the asteroid circuit. The gossip gets . . . dirty.”

“Dirty’s fine.” Joel smirked. “Just fine.”

Jonah whimpered.

“Don’t fail me now, Jonah,” Joel said, his voice admonishing. Jonah bit down another whimper.

“Okay, but . . . ok.” He took a deep breath, trying to sort through all the shit he’d heard over the years to pick out something not completely life destroying to voice out loud. “Uh, um, so one of the common stories is, that you – I mean the other Joel of course, uhhhh,” Jonah pulled at the collar of his jumpsuit, “well he’d bring someone uh, back to his ship and well, uh . . .”

“Honey, you can’t stop there.”

“Oksolikeyouknowapparently um, this other Joel is kindofumabitofa . . . dom? Andlikesoyouknow he like – there’s usually um p-punishment involved. All very consensualandshit and um apparently theotheryouisveryyyyyy kinkyuhhhhhhhhhh yeah.”

“Slow down there, cutie,” Joel laughed. “So, this other Joel, he’s a dom?”

“Yeah.” Jonah was royally fucked. Doomed. Headed for disaster.

“And he likes to punish those who ask for it? Just goes around the solar system like that?”

“Ah-apparently.”

“What a charitable guy this other Joel is,” Joel said lazily. Jonah couldn’t help but watch how Joel’s hand was running up and down his thigh absentmindedly as he lounged in his chair. “And you’ve never run into him?”

“No.”

“But you want to?”

“I never said that.”

“But you do, don’t you? You like what you’ve heard and want to see it for yourself.”

“Maybe.”

“Come on Jonah, be a good boy for me. Tell me the truth.”

“Oh.” Jonah blushed. A good boy. Ohhhh.

“Hmm? What was that?”

“Uh.”

“Don’t you want to be a good boy?”

“S-sir,” Jonah whimpered before sitting up in his chair with a start. “Oh shit! Fuck-I-don’t, I didn’t – ”

“Sir, is it?”

“I – I didn’t mean that.”

“Don’t lie to me Jonah,” Joel said, a gentle disapproval lacing his tone that had Jonah squirming.

“Jesus.”

“Getting all riled up and we haven’t even started.”

“Ah? What? Started? Started what?”

 “You’ve heard the stories. You know what I like.”

“J-Joel . . .” Jonah felt like he was dying. But at least Joel was admitting to being _The_ Joel. That was something? Right? _Right????_

“And you know I like giving sweet asteroid jockeys what they need.”

“What?” Jonah was barely processing anything at this point.

“I’m offering to give you some help honey.”

Yeah, he was flatlining, gaping at Joel not making any comprehensible sounds.

“I’ll give you some time to think it over. But I think we both know the answer.”

Jonah needed to get off the skype call stat or he was going to be giving Joel a show before they had even laid down ground rules.

“Have fun,” Joel paused, giving Jonah a lingering look, no doubt noticing how hard Jonah was. The little smirk he gave Jonah sure suggested he had. “And, Jonah?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Behave.” And with that Joel signed off.

\--------------------------------------------------

Jonah locked the door to his bunk, leaning against the wall, happy to finally be able to do something about the Joel situation. He had spent all day distracted by the idea of _that_ dorky bastard being the star of all the stories that had haunted him from the moment he was a rookie on the asteroid circuit. He would have never guessed some cute old guy with a sleepy smile and a bot family was the guy that had inspired all that legendary pornographic space gossip. Gossip that promised anyone a magical space fuck. It gave him hope on the lonely journey to and from Earth. And now. And now that magical space fuck was teasing him mercilessly. Sleepy Dorky Joel The Space Slut. Smaller than Jonah imagined which wasn’t bad, older sure, which also wasn’t a bad thing. And sweeter and gentler. And maybe it would turn out that Joel was all talk but fuck that guy could talk. Those slurred lazy words had Jonah squirming, had him getting hard just from the memory of being called a good boy.

Joel was just the kind of guy he wanted to impress. He wanted to be a good boy for him. Wanted to earn the praise. Wanted to . . .

Jonah squeezed his eyes shut, blushing as he ran his thumbs over his nipples through his jumpsuit, the rough fabric of his undershirt rubbing against them, making him gasp. He imagined Joel doing the same, slowly undoing his jumpsuit, hand searching for bare skin, gentle teasing touches across his chest. He ran his other hand over his cock, palming himself through the jumpsuit. He couldn’t stop from rutting against his hand, eyes fluttering shut as he imagined Joel telling him what a nasty thing he was.

That was it. What if Joel wasn’t even touching him?

Jonah gasped, cock twitching as he imagined Joel just watching him. Talking him through each touch. Jonah struggled out of his jumpsuit, stumbling towards the bed imagining Joel praising him for the way he teased himself, how he slid his own fingers into his mouth to wet them, how he ran them along his cock, teasing himself, trying to make it last with spit slick brushes of his fingers, putting on a show with a loose fist to fuck into, toes curled in pleasure, muffling his moans with the back of his hand. Jonah tried to slow down, his fist tightening without his say so, his back arching off the bed, whimpering moans slipping free. He wanted to be a good boy. Wanted to be a good boy for Joel.

But what if he wasn’t? What if he misbehaved? What if Joel ordered him onto his stomach and laid into him with a belt, made him count, made him beg for more. Beg for the pain. The punishment. What if Joel didn’t let him come? What if he tied him up? What if?

Jonah bit his fist, twenty different fantasies melting into one. He tried to keep from coming, tried to make it last. But a stray thought, being on his knees, mouth full of Joel’s cock – Jonah choked out a sob, fisting the sheets with one hand as he thrust into his fist, coming hard and messy, _sir_ on his lips.

Tomorrow’s skype call was going to be hell.


	3. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah is so very weak.

Jonah was on edge from the moment he woke up, all through the worst breakfast of his life, a terrible invention exchange, an even worse movie, and then the waiting. Oh, god. The waiting. The bots left him alone as they usually did, still not having warmed up to him completely. But that was life. Though it was also giving him way too much time to just sit and think and rile himself up. It wasn’t as if he was riling himself up on purpose or anything, he was just . . . weak. He was very very weak.

It wasn’t like Joel was anything special to look at or particularly suave or even Jonah’s type. OK, maybe he was a bit of Jonah’s type but that was beside the point. Maybe it was just the months alone in a spaceship picking up asteroids PLUS all the months AFTER spent with some bots on a DIFFERENT space ship with the only human contact being the Mads and some random weirdos popping in for cameos. Maybe he was just super space horny.

Maybe. But he doubted it.

Jonah had gone the same trip around the asteroid belt many times before without needing to get himself off at the slightest provocation to the thought of some random dude just because he hadn’t gotten laid in . . .  a while. So yeah. This was Joel’s fault. All his fault. Cute old guy who just doesn’t give a fuck anymore, a slurred sleepy voice that somehow managed to crack often and teased Jonah to hell and back. And if the rumors where true, and apparently by some stroke of terrible terrible luck they were, he was one kinky motherfucker.

Jonah didn’t consider himself particularly kinky but, oh who was he kidding. He wanted to be praised. Wanted to be punished. Wanted to break for a sweet dom’s benefit.

Oh and there he was getting uncomfortable in his jumpsuit again. His hand had already drifted down to settle on his upper thigh without his say so, thumb rubbing dangerously close to his half hard dick. Was he really about to try and rub one out two minutes before Joel called?

Maybe just a –

The telltale bloops rang out and Jonah scrambled to hit answer, trying to shift himself so his hard on was out of the way of the camera’s view. He almost fell out of his chair trying to orient himself just right when the conversation window went live.

“Oh, don’t hurt yourself there honey. That’s my job.”

“Joel!" Jonah righted himself just barely. "We just started the call and you're already . . . " Jonah trailed off awkwardly.

“Oh sorry honey. Was that too forward of me?” Joel asked, sounding chastised but looking not at all chastised. In fact, he looked decidedly delighted.

“I haven’t even told you my answer,” Jonah whined.

“And what have you decided sweetheart?”

“S-sweetheart?”

“Mmm, would rather I stick with honey?”

“B-both’s fine with me . . .”

“Is that your answer?”

“Uh . . .”

“You like the endearments? You like me praising you?”

“Joel . . .” Jonah whined, eyebrows knit together as he tried to keep himself under control.

“Don’t be shy Jonah, tell me what you want.”

“Give me a second to like, I don’t know, _breathe_.”

“Why? You’re adorable when you’re like this.”

Jonah whimpered, blushing. “Joel _please_ ,” he said looking up at the ceiling, trying to keep his dick from busting out of his jumpsuit.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

“You’re not gonna give me a break, are you?”

“Hmmmm, I guess I'll give you one. Just this once.”

“Christ.” Jonah rubbed his face, taking a much needed breath. “OK.” He took a peek at Joel, which he realized was a mistake. Joel was watching him lazily, expecting an answer but not looking particularly interested. There was this apathetic yet somehow gentle aura to him that had Joel gagging to impress. Fuck fuck fuck.

“I want . . .” Oh for fuck’s sake what was he even supposed to say. “Uh, I want . . .” He hoped Joel would jump into the silence and help him out but that looked like it was not going to happen. Time to fucking suck it up and just, “Ireallywantyoutodomthefuckouttame.”

“Slower,” Joel said, crossing his arms. Jonah whimpered, half tempted to tear his own hair out.

“I really want you to dominate me. Please.”

“How?”

“ _How?”_

“I know you’ve been fantasizing about me Jonah. You’ve surely got ideas.”

“What?” Jonah felt faint.

“You've touched yourself to the thought of me putting you in your place, haven't you?”

 “Oh.” Jonah was gonna die right then and there. “Um. I never said I t-touched myself.”

“But you did, didn’t you?”

“Wwwwwell, I mean . . . I kind of . . .”

“Show me.”

“Ah . . .what?”

“Touch yourself for me, Jonah.”

“You c-can’t be serious,” Jonah said, cock twitching despite himself.

Joel gave him a life-ending look of disapproval. “What was that, pretty boy?”

“Ah, yes s-sir.”

\------------------------------------

Joel knew the moment the bots had described the new guy that he there was some potential for fun there. And when he got an actual look at the guy to get a more objective perspective than the bots could ever provide, Jonah's fate was sealed. A huge, sort of chubby, scruffy young-ish dude who was all soft edges and big brown eyes behind his hipster glasses. The guy was practically busting out of his jumpsuit that _had_ to have been made just for him because there was no way Gizmonics had jumpsuits that fit some 6’ 5” soft guy like _that._ Joel was a more reasonable size and even his jumpsuit had fit terribly.

And then Jonah had spoken, and Joel could see how this guy operated. He was a gentle giant of a man, just trying his best and going with the flow. He was confused half the time but not too concerned by it. And although the bots gave a good act of hating the guy, Joel could tell Jonah was being a sweetheart to them and was slowly earning their trust and affection. And _that_ was a good sign if there ever was one that the guy was worth Joel’s time.

And now. Now look at him.

Face flushed, mouth open slightly wrapping around each little whimper and moan and hesitant rush of words. Joel knew he had been trying to hide it but now, after Joel had teased him enough to make him forget himself, the camera gave him a good view of how his legs were spread, jumpsuit ridiculously tight around his thighs and cock. Jonah had to be suffering like that, cock pressing eagerly against his fly, but he was being a good boy. Such a good boy. Hands fisted as they rested on his thighs, trying not to touch himself. Joel wondered how long he’d have to tease Jonah until he’d see a nice wet spot form on the front of his jumpsuit, cock leaking just for him.

But Joel was impatient. Even if he tried not to show it. He wanted to see Jonah come for him.

“Show me.”

“Ah . . .what?” Jonah gave him a cute little double take as he moved restlessly in his chair.

“Touch yourself, Jonah.”

“You c-can’t be serious.”

“What was that, pretty boy?”

“Ah, yes s-sir,” Jonah whimpered, his hands shaking as he brought them up to the top of his jumpsuit.

“No no, keep it on for right now.”

“Oh.” Jonah hesitated before sliding his hand over his clothed dick, palming himself gently, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he let out a soft moan.

“That’s it. Just like that.”

“Ahhhhh . . .” Jonah curled his hand around what he could of his cock, the fabric pulling tight around the outline of his hard dick, obscene and perfect, touching himself slow and indulgent as he ran his hand along his cock. He risked a look at Joel and whimpered. What a beautiful sight. It was taking a lot of self-control for Joel not to touch himself as well, watching Jonah rub the head of his cock with this thumb. What a cute little tease.

“Good boy, doing such a good job for me.”

“Ohhhhhh, oh thank you sir . . .”

“Love hearing you say that.”

“Ahhhhh,” Jonah blushed, looking away from Joel, overwhelmed and oh so cute.

“Now take your cock out. I wanna see you, sweetheart.”

“Oh-Okay sir.” Jonah bit his lip, undoing his fly and carefully taking himself out. Joel hummed in approval.

“What a pretty thing you are.”

“Ssssir,” Jonah whimpered, cock twitching in his hand.

“Go on,” Joel said, inclining his head to encourage Jonah to keep touching himself. Jonah raised his hand to his mouth hesitantly, licking his palm, eyebrows knit in embarrassment. Joel noted that despite, or perhaps because of the action, Jonah’s cock was beginning to leak precome. Joel bit his tongue, trying not to react as Jonah began to touch himself in earnest, looking at Joel through his eyelashes, breath coming out in quick pants and whining moans. Ah what the hell.

“You’re doing such a good job, Jonah,” he said letting his hand fall to his cock through his jeans. “So good, knew you’d be a good boy for me.”

“Thank you sirrr,” Jonah gasped, eyes settling on Joel’s hand. “Oh sir, ohhhhh . . .”

Joel kept silent, touching himself lazily in a mirror to what Jonah had been doing earlier. Jonah whimpered, eyes glued to Joel’s hand.

“Ssssir, I’m not gonna . . .” Jonah trailed off with a pained moan as he gripped the base of his cock.

“Gonna come if I keep touching myself like this?”

“Y-yessss.”

“Nasty boy,” Joel said and grinned when Jonah swore, hips spasming as he couldn’t stop from fucking up into his fist and coming just like that. “Such a nasty boy. Can’t even wait for permission.”

Jonah blinked slowly before stuttering back to awareness. “What? Oh no. Oh sir, I’m sorry ohhhh . . .” Joel noted Jonah’s cock twitching despite himself. Ah, he did like punishment, didn’t he?

“I’ll keep that in mind for later. Can’t have my boy disobeying me, now can I?”

Jonah winced, clearly over sensitized from Joel’s words. “Sir I’ll make it up to you. I promise,” Jonah slurred, gaze still lingering on the movement of Joel’s hand. Joel considered him for a moment, touching himself slow, making Jonah squirm and suffer from the mess he'd made of himself. Oh what a gorgeous look that was.

“Tell me how you'll make it up to me,” Joel said, undoing his fly.

“Huh?" Jonah watched Joel take his dick out, licking his lips, hand moving over his cock that hadn't quite softened even after he had just come.

"Pay attention honey. Don't want your punishment to be so harsh when I get my hands on you do you?"

"Oh. Ohhhhhhh."

"Tell me how you'll make it up to me, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it really begins!


	4. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel visits the SOL. Jonah loses his damn mind.

Weeks. Weeks of skype calls. Weeks of demonstrations. Of teasing. Of suggestions that sounded more like orders. Wonderful terrible life-destroying orders. Jonah was trying hard not to get wrapped around Joel’s little finger but he was only so strong in the face of “Can’t wait to have you on your knees for me sweetheart.” And Joel knew that. And he was ruthless with that information. He had Jonah gagging for it constantly and now. Now the day of reckoning had come.

Joel had engineered a way to visit the SOL without Kinga killing them all instantly. Joel could visit to do some maintenance on the ship once or twice a month as long as he didn’t try to rescue anyone. Because as soon as Kinga realized her precious rating’s ploy had disappeared they would all be eaten alive. Again. And this time she’d make sure they weren’t spit out in one piece.

Now Jonah had a little under 24 hours until Joel made good on all his threats. And of course, the place was a fucking mess. Jonah prided himself on his interior decorating skills and wanted shit to look perfect even though Joel’s ship, or what Jonah could see of it during their skype calls, showed how little Joel cared about home décor. But all the same, Jonah felt himself descend into a panicked cleaning spree that whipped the bots up into a frenzy of their own from the sheer amount of nervous energy radiating off of Jonah. The ship was in chaos with Jonah frantically stringing up beads and lights and any fabric he could find that he hadn’t already stuck to the walls to curate a sort of rushed retrofuturism, and the bots losing their damn minds about Joel actually seeing them again.

After a good two hours of the bots practically mauling Joel to death once he arrived, they tired themselves out or got bored, or both, and disappeared to parts unknown, leaving Jonah at Joel’s not so merciful mercy.

Jonah was terrified. But at least his room looked like the inside of a shitty 1970’s home décor magazine as the result of his terror. So he counted it as a win.

\-------------------------------------------

Now that Joel had Jonah in person and alone, he could really take in the whole look. The man was huge. Next to the bots or over skype, Jonah looked like a normal sized man that was sort of soft around the edges. But with scale a delightfully tangible element, Joel could practically feel every inch of height difference. Jonah was the very definition of gentle giant and Joel wanted nothing else than to take him apart and make him suffer.

Ten minutes alone in Jonah’s room going on a weird anxiety-induced tour of his interior design and the philosophy guiding each choice, Joel was dying. Jonah was a cute nervous wreck.

“Hey honey, this whole things been really interesting,” Joel said when Jonah turned back around from straightening a poster that did not need to be straightened.

“Y-yeah Joel?” Jonah quirked a smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

“But I think you want more from me than just my terrible eye for decorating.”

Jonah huffed a laugh, “Sorry, I’m just . . . nervous.”

“You remember what we talked about?” Joel said, keeping some distance between them even though all he wanted to do was touch.

“I remember,” Jonah replied, looking down at his hands, smiling shy and sweet.

“Anytime you want to stop, or change things up, or anything at all, just tell me.”

“Okay,” Jonah mumbled before looking up at Joel, face pink. “I will.”

“And if you want more of the same, you’ll tell me that too?”

“Y-yeah.” Jonah gave Joel a quick once over and swallowed thickly.

“And what would you like right now?”

“Uhhhhhhh.” Jonah bit his lip, looking down at the ground.

“If you want to just wait a– “

Jonah looked up sharply. “Oh no, I’ve waited long enough. I really do want to . . .” Jonah trailed off into an embarrassed mutter, his blush deepening.

“Want to what?” Joel couldn’t stop from smirking. Jonah took a step closer before stopping, face all screwed up in terror and hope. Joel was almost giddy with how good Jonah looked like that.

“I want . . .” Jonah looked positively stricken. “Joel please just . . .”

“Need some encouragement?”

“Please, yes please Joel,” Jonah said, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“Please what?” Joel let some sharpness color his voice, seeing where that took them.

“Please sir,” Jonah whimpered, looking for all the world like sharpness was what got him hardest.

“That’s a good boy. Now come here.”

“Yes sir,” Jonah said, shuffling closer. Joel reached up to run his hand gently across Jonah’s cheek. Jonah’s eyes fluttered closed, nuzzling into the touch.

“Such a sweetheart. Isn’t that better?”

“Yes sir,” Jonah mumbled, somehow making himself look smaller than Joel while simultaneously towering over him. Joel had to wrestle with himself, trying not to push hard and fast just from the thrill of it.

“Now tell me Jonah, what have you fantasized about most?” Joel let his other hand come to rest on Jonah’s waist, feeling his body heat radiating through the jumpsuit, feeling him lean against the touch, the slight tremble in his frame.

“Oh, I . . .” Jonah looked down somewhere near Joel’s elbow. “I . . . want to godownonyou.”

“Slower please,” Joel said, letting the sharpness slip into his voice again.

Jonah took an unsteady breath. “I want to go down on you. Sir.”

“Want to be on your knees for me?”

“Y-yes,” Jonah nodded.

Joel let his hand wander down Jonah’s hip to his upper thigh, thumb rubbing along the crease of his thigh. Jonah hissed, eyes closing tight. “Does it get you hot just imagining your mouth on my cock?”

“Joellll,” Jonah whined. Joel breathed a laugh, running his hand over Jonah’s erection. “Joel!” Jonah’s hips twitched as if he was trying hard not to thrust against Joel’s hand.

“Trying to be a good boy Jonah?”

“Sir, please, I –” Jonah stopped in his tracks as Joel curled his hand around Jonah’s cock, stroking him through the jumpsuit. “Oh god oh god, sir please.”

Joel slid his other hand into Jonah’s hair, tugging him down into a kiss. Jonah practically melted in his hands, whimpering against his mouth and pressing closer, hips twitching against Joel’s hand, the kiss turning messy and desperate, Jonah’s hands coming up to hold onto Joel’s shoulders for stability, his frame curled around Joel’s.

Joel tugged him back by the hair, the tension making Jonah cry out, cock twitching against Joel’s hand. “Eager thing aren’t you honey?”

“Sirrrrr,” Jonah whined, face flushed, eyebrows knit together in frustration. Joel took his hand away from Jonah’s dick and cupped his face with both hands. Jonah’s eyes fluttered shut, eyelashes brushing his cheeks as he let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down.

“How about you get on your knees for me like you told me you wanted. I don’t want us to get ahead of ourselves.” Jonah nodded, letting Joel slide a hand around the back of his head and gently push him down to his knees.

\----------------

As soon as his knees hit the orange shag carpet, he felt 80% of his anxiety melt away looking up at Joel, a gentle hand on his shoulder, a rough hand curled in his hair, jumpsuit pulled tight across his thighs restricting his movement, a purpose, a delightful task he knew he could excel at. Joel’s face a mixture of kindness and laidback dominance. Jonah’s mouth was already watering.

“Sir please,” he said, not sure if he had permission. Needing permission more than anything. Where was the line, what could he do? All he wanted was to rub his face against Joel’s cock through his jeans. Joel held him there for a moment, tearing an impatient and embarrassing whine from Jonah.

“You really want my cock that bad?”

“Sirrrrr.” He was trying not to squirm. Joel laughed softly, carding his hand through Jonah’s hair.

“You’re so cute when you’re impatient.” Jonah let out a pitiful whine that made his face burn with humiliation.

“Desperate aren’t you? Go ahead sweetheart, but you can’t touch yourself.”

Jonah let out a thankful whimper, rubbing his cheek against Joel’s cock, the rough fabric of his jeans a delightful burn against his skin, his hands running along Joel’s thighs. He turned his head to mouth at Joel’s cock, wetting the denim, moans muffled and obscene. He looked up at Joel through his eyelashes, glasses akimbo, knowing full well how pitiful he looked. The thought had him aching and he had barely begun.

“Look so pretty on your knees, honey,” Joel purred making Jonah suddenly unable to stand not having Joel’s cock in his mouth. He blushed with how his hands shook as he undid Joel’s fly, tugging his jeans down around his upper thighs, not able to stop himself from leaning in to mouth at his dick through his boxers.

“Let me honey,” Joel said, tugging Jonah back by his hair. Jonah rested back on his heels, watching with rapt attention as Joel rolled a condom on. And then he was held there, not allowed to move, just made to wait. Again. Jonah felt his cock press against his jumpsuit from the show of control, the feel of Joel’s hand curled tight in his hair, the smirk on his lips, his cock temptingly close to Jonah’s lips.

“Ask Jonah.”

“Please sir, can I go down on you?”

“Of course honey,” Joel said, tugging Jonah forward. Jonah wanted to have finesse, wanted to go slow. He did. He really did, but he found himself taking Joel into his mouth, going fast and sloppy, moaning loud and wet and holding onto Joel’s hips for dear life. He ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, humming happily, loving the possessive curl of Joel’s fingers against his head, the soft moans and words of encouragement. He realized vaguely that he was thrusting into thin air as he went down on Joel. The thought made him shake, made him messier, his mouth full of cock, on his knees, right where he was supposed to be.

He could feel Joel shaking underneath his hands, could feel the way his hips twitched, the way he was holding back. Jonah let his mouth go slack, Joel’s cock resting on his tongue and looked up at him with wide earnest eyes as he tugged on Joel’s hips. “Want me to fuck your mouth sweetheart?” Joel asked, running a thumb over Jonah’s cheek.

Jonah hummed desperately around Joel’s cock, bobbing his head to encourage him, his own cock twitching when Joel’s thumb pressed against his cock through Jonah’s cheek. “Nasty boy,” Joel said, voice rough and hungry. Jonah let his eyes fall closed as Joel steadied Jonah’s head and began to thrust shallowly into Jonah’s mouth. A pitiful moan spilled out of Jonah from deep in his chest, drool already sliding down his chin from the way he was holding his mouth. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	5. Beautiful

Jonah fully expected Joel to come like that. He wanted it, was working towards it, was gagging for the satisfaction of making Joel come from fucking his mouth, but Joel had other ideas. He tugged Jonah off of his cock, holding him there as he seemed to love to do, smirking at Jonah’s wrecked face. It was a look he was proud of: covered in drool, lips red and slick, face flushed, glasses practically falling off of his face. It had done him well in the past. Very well.

Joel reached down to wipe the drool from Jonah’s chin, a soft gesture that had Jonah whimpering. “Messy boy,” Joel said with a tsk. “Stay.” The order went straight to Jonah’s cock, a strangled noise coming from his chest. Joel kicked his shoes off and shucked off his jeans and boxers. Then he stood there, lazily stroking his cock as he watched Jonah squirm. Jonah practically sobbed at the sight.

“On your feet sweetheart,” Joel said, watching Jonah get up. “Hard already, look at that.”

“Sir please . . .” Jonah could barely stand the feeling of Joel’s gaze falling heavy on every inch of him.

“Get out of that jumpsuit pretty boy, I wanna see you.”

That was what Jonah was afraid of.

He had enough positive reinforcement in his recent adventures on the asteroid circuit to know that his particular physique was not just tolerated, but desired by many fellow astronauts. He wasn’t anywhere near Joel’s level of stardom, but he held his own at the circuit bars. Plus, his self-esteem, confidence, self-reliance, etc. had greatly improved from the years travelling alone and getting into all sorts of weird shit in space. But this, this particular self-esteem minefield still had a few mines left to ferret out. The picture-perfect astronaut specimen was a powerful image that had screwed up many young hopefuls in the not-to-distant future. What a strange sort of hold-over from the less than enlightened era before it.

Let’s just say the good-natured ribbing during training didn’t mesh well with the teasing he had endured in middle school. Most things didn’t mesh well with anything that happened in middle school for anybody. Right now, he was gonna get naked and he felt that familiar sense of panic rise in his throat. He knew he could say no, could take the easy way out, could fuck with his clothes on. Joel would be happy to accommodate. But he was, as always, an explorer first. Time to fucking barrel ahead and hope for the best.

\---------------------------------

Joel watched Jonah’s face go through one hell of a journey in 2.9 seconds. He barely caught half of the emotions flickering across that pretty face, but out of those he could identify he had a pretty good idea of what was happening. Basically, Jonah Heston was an idiot. An idiot for good reason, Joel was sure, but still. If you compared the two of them, Joel was the one that should have been panicking. Old. Balding. Actual Dad Bod (well robot dad bod). But he had learned long ago not to give a fuck. Actually, he wasn’t sure he had exactly _learned_ not to give a fuck. Over the years, he became more and more convinced that everyone around him was right. He had come out of the womb chill. So yeah, he wasn’t the Joel he used to be but he honestly didn’t care. And that had served him well. Very well.

So if Joel Robinson could still make a name for himself even after all this time, Jonah surely could feel a bit more confident about how beautiful he looked. And god knew Joel was completely psyched to show him how gorgeous he really was.

“Wanna see my pretty boy, if that’s okay?” Joel ran his hands up Jonah’s chest, trying not to get distracted by the warmth and softness of him. Jonah nodded, blushing. “You want your sir to help?” Joel asked.

“M-my sir?” Jonah asked, those delightful shivers returning.

“Yes, your sir honey.” Joel smiled, loving the way Jonah looked, confused and hopeful, loving the way he swayed a little woozy, cock brushing against Joel’s hip.

“Oh-oh, yes please.”

“That’s a good boy,” Joel said, fingering the zipper to Jonah’s jumpsuit. “Now go sit on the edge of your bunk, okay?”

“Yes sir,” Jonah said, taking a deep breath before moving to the bed and sitting down awkwardly.

“Stay still. You can do that for me, right Jonah?”

“Yes sir.” Jonah looked relieved to have a task to focus on again. Joel reached down to kiss him, a soft, lingering kiss that had him wanting more. Reluctantly he withdrew, and eased down onto his knees.

“Left foot,” Joel ordered, taking Jonah’s boot in hand and resting it against his thigh. He ran his hands over the leather, noting that Jonah took particularly good care of them. “Are you fond of your boots, Jonah?”

“Y-yeah . . . “

Joel looked up at him, smiling when he noticed how compromised Jonah looked. “Any particular reason why? Or are you blushing just because I’m on my knees for you?” Joel asked, running his fingers along the side of Jonah’s arch with enough pressure that Jonah could feel it through the leather.

“S-sir,” Jonah’s voice cracked, and Joel could feel him flex his toes inside the boot. “I . . . both . . . both.”

“You got a shoe fetish Jonah?” Jonah made a high whine in the back of his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut but otherwise stayed silent. “Not going to answer me?” Joel asked, voice sharp.

“Ahhhh, sir, sorry sir, I – yes. Yes I sort of kind of do.”

“Do what?”

“I do have a shoe fetish,” Jonah said, trying to get the words out as quick and painless as possible. “Jesus Christ.”

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Joel laughed, lifting Jonah’s foot up to kiss the toe of the boot before setting it back down to undo the laces.

“H-holy fuck.”

“Mmmmm, you’re so pretty when you’re like this,” Joel said, easing the boot off and stripping his sock off as well.

“Like what?” Jonah asked, face screwing up when Joel stroked the arch of his foot. He let out a sweet little whimper that had Joel aching.

“Desperate,” Joel set Jonah’s foot down, “shy,” he tried not to get distracted by the way his toes curled in the shag rug, “beautiful.”

“Beautiful?”

“Other foot now, honey.” Joel took the boot in hand and bent down looking up at Jonah with grin before licking a stripe across the leather.

Jonah’s eyes fluttered shut, a pretty moan slipping free and his hand settled on his cock.

“I never said you could do that,” Joel said.

“Aaahh, sorry.” Jonah took back his hand like he’d been stung, blush high on his cheeks. “Sorry sir.”

“Can you keep your hands to yourself while I work?”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“What was that boy?”

“Ah, yes sir. Yes.”

“That’s better,” Joel said. He began to kiss along the toe of Jonah’s boot, maintaining eye contact to watch the pretty way Jonah squirmed for him. His hands were fisted on his lap, cock pressing lewd against his jumpsuit.

Joel couldn’t wait to see him all spread out and at his mercy.

\----------------------------------------

Jonah felt his entire respiratory system migrate to his throat when Joel moved to settle between his thighs, his hands at his chest, stomach pressed against Jonah’s cock. He felt his nervous system join the party in his throat when Joel kissed him and took the zipper to his jumpsuit in hand. Each cell of his body died of asphyxiation as he held his breath, each inch of his jumpsuit falling open making it harder to think.

“Breathe, honey.”

Jonah’s brain was approaching ten different octaves of screaming.

“That’s an order.” Joel’s voice was sharp. Jonah tried to hold onto it, tried to get out of his head but he was losing his grip, it had been too long since – Joel slapped him, light yet intense, a stinging touch that had more symbolic weight than anything else. They had talked about slapping, had talked about Jonah’s body. Had talked and talked but now. Now, it was real and all the more intoxicating because of the stumbling. Jonah let out a moan that trailed off into a whimper when he thrust against Joel’s stomach, embarrassing how little control he had on himself, how much it got him hot to have Joel slap him. He wanted more of it. Wanted. Wanted to obey. Impress Joel. He sucked in a breath and steadied himself.

“What did I say?” Joel asked.

“To breathe, sir.”

“Good boy,” Joel purred, petting his cheek where he had struck, stretching up to kiss him before continuing to unzip Jonah’s jumpsuit.

“Now stand up,” Joel said, leaning back on his heels to watch and make sure Jonah obeyed. As if he was going to fucking back down now. “Can you do the rest for me? Want to see all of you.”

“Yes sir, I can do that sir.”

“Then go ahead, show me how beautiful you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest sex scene ever woops


	6. Return the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah might be shy but he's still a kinky little fuck.

Joel Robinson: Space Devil was in Jonah’s bed. Leaning back against the headboard, amidst the pillows Jonah had sewn. Watching Jonah strip. And honestly, Jonah could get used to this. It was incentive enough to climb out of his jumpsuit, clumsy yes, but it seemed that Joel found it endearing. Found it hot. His hand ran along his cock, lazy and indulgent, just like his gaze, settling on Jonah’s cock pressing obscene against his boxer briefs. Jonah looked down at himself. God there was a wet spot forming already. He always leaked so much precome. It was embarrassing. He looked back at Joel, face red.

“What a beautiful, eager thing you are Jonah.”

Jonah let out a strangled sound, not sure what to do, finding himself unable to continue stripping. He fingered the edge of his undershirt, watching Joel’s hand move over his cock, watching his thumb rub under the head, watching the way his fist twisted just right as he made himself breathe harder, hips pressing up just a bit. “Go ahead, honey. Don’t stop on my account.”

Jonah whimpered, eyes glued to Joel’s hand. He curled his toes in the shag carpet, trying to ground himself in the texture, trying to get up the gumption to get his shirt off.

“Jonah. Strip for your sir.” Joel’s voice was somehow sharp and gentle and it had Jonah scrambling to get out of his shirt. With his vision briefly cut off by the shirt around his head, he heard Joel make a soft, appreciative noise and Jonah felt his entire body blush.

“Mmmmm, what a pretty boy.”

“Sirrrrrr,” Jonah whined, keeping his eyes downcast as he got his shirt off, tossing it to the side anxiously.

“Look at me Jonah,” Joel ordered. Jonah raised his eyes nervously, trying to look Joel in the face and not linger on his dick. “That’s a good boy.” Joel had a soft smile on his face that had Jonah more undone than anything else. “Now the rest.” An encouraging and gentle expression, a hard order, and the slow slide of Joel’s hand on his cock.

“Yes sir.” Jonah was helpless with it. He slid his boxer briefs off, stepping out of them clumsily, knowing full well his face was bright red, trying not to think about the way his dick was out, hard and leaking just a bit from the mixture of humiliation and excitement.

“Come here.”

Jonah took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed.

“Closer.” Jonah shuffled forward on his knees. “Straddle me.”

“O-oh,” Jonah carefully straddled Joel’s hips, hands at the headboard steadying him as the bed dipped under his weight. A shaky gasp left him as he felt Joel’s hands settle on his hips, skin against skin, thumbs rubbing gentle and almost reverently. “Oh, sir,” Jonah breathed, trying to keep himself from closing his eyes and falling into the feeling.

“Look at you,” Joel said, “so pretty for me. So soft. Such a beautiful darling.”

“You’re not just s-saying that right?”

“You think your sir is lying?”

“N-no, I just – ”

“Shhhhh,” Joel reached up to cup Jonah’s face. “You’re beautiful.”

Jonah could only whimper, nuzzling against Joel’s hand. “Come here and kiss me,” Joel said, urging him down for a kiss. Jonah had to curl in on himself to reach Joel, practically folding in half for a brief yet hungry kiss. He could feel Joel shaking a bit, a moan slipping free and vibrating against Jonah’s lips. “Ah, fuck,” Joel hissed, letting Jonah go, hand at Jonah’s hip holding him so tight it was almost bruising. His other hand traced Jonah’s jaw before pressing down his chest like a blessing.

“Sir?”

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Love how big you are,” Joel slurred, eyes lidded, hands sliding up Jonah’s stomach. “Such a big soft boy, makes me so hot.”

“W-what? Really?”

“Mmmhmmm,” Joel leaned forward to kiss Jonah’s stomach, sucking a hickey into his skin and making Jonah hiss. His hands continued to explore, running over his chest, thumbs and mouth over his nipples, hands pressed against his back, holding him close, holding him tight to Joel’s mouth, making Jonah shake and whimper, overwhelmed by the reverence, the tactile input after so many video calls, after so many nights touching himself imagining this. Had him hard, had him almost sobbing from the sweet words that kept falling out of Joel’s mouth as easy as could be, as truthful, as honest.

Jonah leaned into every touch, every word, eyes closing, let himself soak in the praise, the affection. He shook slightly against Joel’s hands, thighs burning from how he held himself, but too intoxicated by the softness to care. The touches grew harder, Joel’s voice rougher, the brushes against his nipples crueler, lingered, replaced by the scrape of teeth. The kisses against his skin turned sharper, bruises, nails scratching down his sides. Sweet and reverent but more, better. He felt himself falling into that fuzzy yet sharp space, heard himself whimper needy and pathetic, watched Joel watch him, knew just how easy Joel was taking him apart, how the easiness made it worse, humiliating, how the humiliation made it – Jonah felt his world narrow down to a new idea and he had to bite his tongue to keep from coming.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Sir, can I . . .” Jonah trailed off, face going through that lovely little journey it always seemed to trace from the spark of an idea, through confusion, embarrassment, a little bit of pride, excitement, and more confusion. “Can I . . .”

“Can you what honey?” Joel let his hands still on Jonah’s hips, waiting, dying with waiting.

“I want . . .” Jonah swallowed. Joel was actually clueless as to what Jonah wanted and it was making him antsy. “I want to get the plug,” Jonah practically whispered the words, his cock twitching a bit at the admission.

“Want to go get it for me, Jonah?” Joel grit the words out, trying not to lose it right then and there.

“Yes sir,” Jonah said, looking eager and sweet as he fell off of Joel’s lap and scrambled across the room to go get the supplies. Joel took a moment to breathe, to get a hold of himself before Jonah returned with a bottle of lube and a gorgeous sleek steel plug. Joel had seen his fair share and he knew this one wasn’t some fly by night purchase.

Jonah had done his research. Had known what he liked and didn’t like. Had saved up money. Had bought it special. Liked the weight, the texture, the size. The way it slid inside smooth as silk and filled him up. It was a heavy plug, a weight that would remind him it was there with every shift, every movement. Joel was going to pass out.

He got Jonah on his hands and knees, hand petting down his back, watching him spread his legs eagerly, shaking with excitement. Impatience. Joel decided to draw it out a bit longer, taking his time as he put a black latex glove on his right hand, shifting the weight on his knees, fussing around with lube. “You seem like you’re familiar enough with this particular toy . . .”

“Please Joel,” Jonah said, looking over his shoulder, “I can do it myself if you – ” Joel smacked his ass with his bare hand, causing Jonah to make the sweetest sort of moan/yelp combination Joel had ever heard.

“What did you call me boy?” Joel ran his bare hand over Jonah’s skin, already imagining how it would look red and beginning to bruise.

“Sorry sir,” Jonah whimpered, pushing back against Joel’s hand.

“You want more of that, pretty thing?”

“Uhhhh . . .” Joel gave him another strike. “Yes sir,” Jonah gasped, “I do.”

“Too bad,” Joel said, petting his ass.

“Sirrrrr,” Jonah squirmed, voice almost a whine.

“Ask for it, honey.”

“Please sir, I want you to open me up. Please sir, please.”

“That’s a good boy.”

Joel wasn’t sure how Jonah managed it, but the sounds coming out of that boy when Joel was fucking him open on his fingers were some of the most obscene sounds he’d ever heard. He had Jonah thrusting back on his fingers, mumbling nonsense that Joel didn’t hesitate in teasing Jonah about. He reached up with his bare hand to run his fingers along Jonah’s back all flushed red with embarrassment. A flavor of embarrassment that Joel knew for a fact was getting Jonah just as hot as the feeling of Joel’s fingers pressed against his prostate.

“Please.” And there was the beautiful little whine that made it all worth it.

“What was that honey?”

“Please sir.” Jonah drew the words out into a multi-syllable full body pout that should not have come from a 6’5” man. And Joel fucking loved every unnecessary syllable of it.

“Please sir, what?”

“Please, uh, fuck uh . . .”

“You don’t want it bad enough to say it loud then, huh, pretty boy?”

“Sir,” Jonah shook his head, not to say no, but to get up the courage. “Sir, please I want the plug inside of me sir. Please.”

“Are you sure, honey?” Joel asked, rubbing his fingers against Jonah’s prostate, laughing as Jonah arched his back and sobbed a little bit.

“Yes,” Jonah’s breath fell out in a rush, “yes sir. Please.”

“And what are you going to do if I give you what you want?”

“Anything sir, anything. Please I want it.”

“Would you return the favor?”

“W-what?”

“Would you open your sir up too? Get him ready for your cock?”

“Sir?” Jonah looked back at Joel over his shoulder, eyes wide and a little wet, lips wrecked not just from the blow job but from the way he had been biting them as Joel fucked him open. “Sir?”

“Want you to fuck me Jonah. You have such a pretty cock sweetheart. Would be a shame if you didn’t fuck me with it. And I bet you’d make the sweetest sounds too, fucking me with that plug inside of you.”

Jonah’s eyes fluttered shut, hole clenching around Joel’s fingers as a shiver went through him. “Yes sir,” Jonah moaned.

“That’s a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments!! They mean the world to me and get me excited to post the next chapter!!


	7. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we finally end the longest sex scene of all time

Jonah felt the world collapse in on itself as he settled between Joel’s spread thighs, watching the way Joel’s face flushed in anticipation, breath catching in his throat, eyes lidded and looking as desperate as Jonah was sure he could ever manage get Joel to look. He ran his thumb along the underside of Joel’s cock and laughed softly at the way Joel hissed, face screwed up in frustration. “Such a tease,” Joel spit out. “Are you going to fuck your sir or not?”

“Excuse me for appreciating the view.”

“Jonah,” Joel said, voice going hard and sharp and Jonah’s breath left him all at once.

“Yes sir?” Jonah tried to fight the need to obey but the way Joel’s eyes were burning into his skull had him cowering and painfully hot because of it.

“Be careful boy.”

Jonah whimpered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he tried to find his balance. “Can I . . .”

“You fucking better.”

“Yes sir.” Jonah shifted forward and pressing Joel’s thighs apart. “Are you sure that – ”

“I think after all these years of getting fucked in the ass I would know.” Joel’s impatience was making Jonah weak. He ran his hands over Joel’s thighs, taking a breath before taking himself in hand and brushing the head of his cock against Joel’s hole. Joel made a petulant sound that had Jonah biting his lip to keep from thrusting forward. He pressed inside of Joel slow, almost crying from the feeling, the way Joel’s mouth fell open around a sharp intake of breath, eyes locked on the slow slide of Jonah’s cock.

“That’s it, pretty boy,” Joel said, voice rough and sweet. Jonah blushed at the broken moan that left him at Joel’s words.

He fell forward onto his hands, staying as still as he could, waiting for Joel’s permission to move. His order to move. Joel’s cock brushed against Jonah’s stomach, Joel’s moan slipping free two inches from Jonah’s mouth. He took the risk and closed the distance, stomach pressing against Joel’s half hard dick, mouth sliding sweet against Joel’s, soft whimpers slipping out between them. Joel’s hands slid to Jonah’s waist, fingers digging into his soft skin, almost bruising and just like that he was moving, pressing his cock against Jonah’s stomach, rolling his hips back onto Jonah’s cock. It was all Jonah could do to hold on, kissing Joel hard and desperate between gasping moans.

They moved in stilted thrusts, grinding against each other more than proper fucking and Jonah loved every messy second of it, loved the way Joel’s precome was smeared between them, the clench of Joel around his cock, the way each shift made the plug brush against his prostate, the sound of Joel slowly losing control, the scratches down his back, the rough messy kisses. He heard vaguely his own sobs as he got closer and closer to coming, face buried in Joel’s neck as he fucked him in short uneven thrusts, unable to conjure any better skill with the praise spilling out Joel’s mouth making his brain fuzzy, making him weak and unable to do anything but feel.

Joel’s hand came up to cradle Jonah’s head against him, fingers curling in his hair and pulling just tight enough to make Jonah cry out as the praise turned sharp and nasty bringing him desperately close to the edge.

“What a nasty boy, fucking your sir like this, can’t even fuck me proper can you? Too desperate with that plug inside of you, loud and messy, drooling all over my shoulder like the nasty thing you are.”

Jonah bit his lip, close to breaking skin, trying so hard not to come at Joel’s words.

“Ohhhh, sir please, please sir.”

“Please what Jonah?”

“Please sir, I’m so . . . ahhhh . . . I’m so close sirrrr.”

Joel yanked Jonah’s head back, wrenching a pitiful cry from him. “You think you deserve to come already boy?

“Sir please I – I sir please I’m – ”

“Answer me Jonah, you think you deserve to come?”

Jonah couldn’t answer, could only whimper pitifully, “Sir please –”

Joel slapped him, the touch bright and sharp and perfect and and and and Jonah came pathetic and loud, his thrusts erratic and desperate before slowing down as he realized what had happened.

“Oh sir oh no, sir oh no . . .” Jonah’s voice was cracking around every syllable, could feel himself on the verge of crying, could feel the humiliation making his cock twitch despite having just come. His thoughts were a bright flurry of arousal and embarrassment and need. He saw Joel’s eyes spark, his lips curl just so and he felt every cell of his being set fire. He started to pull out but Joel hooked his legs around Jonah’s back and kept him inside.

“Stay,” Joel snapped.

“Yes sir,” Jonah whimpered, not knowing how long he was going to be able to stay inside Joel, but determined to do his best, wanting to make it up to Joel. He watched blurrily as Joel ran his hand over his cock lazily before curling his fist around himself, jerking himself off with slow indulgent strokes, his other hand coming up to play with his left nipple. Jonah felt himself involuntarily thrust into Joel at the image, pressing his cock deeper, the oversensitive jolt of pleasure making him clench around the plug, tears pressing out of his eyes as he cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Could he come again this soon?

“Nasty boy,” Joel purred, beginning to jerk off faster, eyes burning along Jonah’s body, breath coming out short. “Such a pretty thing, all messy for me, can’t even obey me it gets you so hot to fuck me like this.” Joel clenched around Jonah’s cock, dragging another pitiful moan from his throat, hips twitching, cock still half hard inside of Joel. He felt like he was dying. “Tell me how sorry you are, Jonah.”

“I’m so sorry sir, wanted to be a good boy for you, wanted to come only when you told me sir. I’m going to be such a good boy for you sir, going to make it up to you. Wanna make it up to you sir, please, oh please sir . . .”

Joel’s eyes slid shut as he came, back arching, pressing himself onto Jonah’s cock, a beautiful soft moan leaving him as come slid down his fist. Jonah was going to have that image burned into his brain for the rest of eternity.

.....................................................................

Joel almost fell asleep as Jonah went about cleaning themselves up, the warmth of his orgasm, the strength of it taking him by surprise, had lulled him into a fuzzy world of satisfaction. Jonah was just too beautiful, eyes wide and wet, flushed and lips about to split from being bitten, cock twitching inside of Joel despite having just come. There was no way Joel wasn’t going to come as hard as he did. And then he had just jumped in without any hesitation, sliding out (only after Joel’s permission bless him), taking care of the condom, of the plug, of everything. He was such a sweet boy, so eager to please. Joel stumbled to his feet as they stripped the ruined sheets and then pulled Jonah back onto the bed with him. He made soft sounds to encourage Jonah to lay on his back, and he shifted close to him, head resting on his chest, not about to waste the blessing of having such a gentle giant to cuddle with.

He ran a hand down Jonah’s chest and stomach, lazy and mindlessly petting him. “Did such a good job honey.”

“Mmm really?”

“Yes sweetheart, such a good boy for me.”

“Ohhhhh, thank you sir . . . even if I – ” Jonah broke off his words and Joel looked up to see him blushing, looking away. He shifted up and tugged Jonah’s face down to his for a soft lingering kiss.

“Honey, it’s flattering that I could get such a beautiful boy to come without even his own permission.”

“Oh,” Jonah breathed, eyes wide and earnest. It made Joel’s heart hurt.

“Besides I know you’ll enjoy the ‘punishment’ I’ll dish out next time. Don’t pretend you won’t.”

Jonah’s eyebrows raised almost comically as he stared at Joel as if he hadn’t thought of that. “Oh.”

“God you’re slow on the uptake sometimes, honey. So cute when you’re like that though.”

Jonah huffed. “I . . . you must have – it’s been a while since I got laid Joel.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Joel,” Jonah whined, humming as Joel tugged him down for another kiss. “Thank you sir,” he said sweet and earnest.

“Of course sweet boy. Did such a good job for your sir,” Joel said, running his hand through Jonah’s hair, feeling little bubbles of warmth float up through his chest at the way Jonah leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut as a sweet smile settled on his lips. “So beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you all for the comments and encouragement!! (also if you love jonah watch hidden america I'm begging you)


End file.
